veepfandomcom-20200215-history
2020 Democratic National Convention
2020 Democratic National Convention 2020 presidential election Convention Date(s) July 23 - 26, 2020 City Charlotte, North Carolina Venue Spectrum Center Chair Roger Furlong Keynote speaker Richard Splett of Iowa Candidates Presidential Nominee Selina Meyer of Maryland Vice Presidential Nominee Jonah Ryan of New Hampshire Voting Total delegates 4,735 Votes needed for nomination 2,368 Results (President) Meyer (MD): By acclamation Results (Vice President) Ryan (NH): By acclamation Ballots 11 < 2016 ·''' 2024 > The '''2020 Democratic National Convention was a presidential nominating convention, held from July 23 - 26, 2020, wherein delegates of the United States Democratic Party chose the party's nominees for President of the United States and Vice President of the United States in the 2020 presidential election. The convention was held at the Spectrum Center in Charlotte, North Carolina. Ohio congressman and Minority House leader Roger Furlong acted as chair of the convention. In the 2020 Democratic primaries, no candidate achieved a majority of delegates needed to secure the party nomination. During the brokered convention, Selina Meyer achieved the nomination and selected Jonah Ryan to be her running mate. The Meyer-Ryan ticket would go on to beat Laura Montez in the 2020 presidential election. Nominated candidates * President: Former President Selina Meyer of Maryland * Vice President: Former Congressman Jonah Ryan of New Hampshire Convention schedule Day 2 - July 24, 2020 Roger Furlong oversees the roll call of the delegates at the 2020 National Convention in Charlotte, North Carolina. No candidate has received a majority of delegates. Furlong calls for a late-night meeting between the candidates: Selina, Jonah, Kemi Talbot, and Buddy Calhoun. He asks Selina to consider making Kemi her running mate, but she refuses. Instead, she's considering Ohio Governor John DeVito. After the meeting, Selina accidentally uses the men's restroom, inadvertently breaking North Carolina's bathroom bill, banning transgender use of restrooms. Also in the news is an attempted bombing at a New York City airport. Meanwhile, also at the convention is Richard, who is interviewed by Mike about rumors of him being considered for a spot in Kemi Talbot's administration. Day 3 - July 25, 2020 On the third day of the convention, Selina asks Amy for Jonah's endorsement in exchange for a menial role in her administration. However, it turns out that the suspect in the New York City airport bombing was a muslim math teacher. Delegates begin swinging towards Jonah. In the midst of this, Kemi publicly calls on the FBI to reopen it's investigation into The Meyer Fund. As delegates continue to leave Selina, Ben suffers a heart attack and goes to a nearby hospital. Meanwhile, Tom James, who suspended his campaign during the primaries, puts his name back into consideration in the midst of the brokered convention. Tom sees Selina at the hospital, along with his chief of staff Michelle. Tom claims that Selina has no political future. Selina then goes to Michelle and plants the seeds that Tom has just been using her sexually. Day 4 - July 26, 2020 Michelle goes public that Tom has been sexually harassing her, thus destroying any chances of him achieving the nomination. Selina continues to work delegates in exchange for their support. She even goes to Buddy Calhoun and promises to repeal gay marriage in exchange for his endorsement. After their meeting, Selina asks Kent to call Jonah and offer him VP--the only remaining way for her to clinch the nomination. Amy begs her not to, but Selina insists that Jonah will be the next Vice President. While he is hesitant to accept the offer, Jonah eventually agrees to become Selina's running mate. Meanwhile, Catherine disavows Selina after her promise to repeal gay marriage. Selina also asks Richard to be Secretary of Agriculture, with her only stipulation being that he fire Dan. That night, Selina achieves the nomination. Backstage, preparing for her speech, Furlong tells Selina that The Meyer Fund isn't going away and somebody needs to take the fall, to which Selina replies that she knows. Selina tries to ask Gary to do something "important" for her but is unable to. Selina goes on stage and reads a speech she stole from DeVito. Gary is apprehended by the FBI and imprisoned for Selina's financial misappropriations. As Selina finishes her speech, she and Jonah take the stage as balloons fall and the crowd celebrates the Meyer-Ryan ticket. Nominating and balloting Pre-convention delegate count The table below reflects the presumed delegate count following the 2020 Democratic primaries: Gallery Screen Shot 2019-05-08 at 10.35.08 PM.png|Credentials for the convention. Appearances * Veep (episode) Category:Democratic National Conventions